Light Platinum Cheat engine Cheats
Hi in this page i explain how y ou can get many things ingame without gameshark codes. I had the problem that no mater what i did i couldnt get gameshark to work. So i played with cheatengine 6.4 around and found out a couple of things. First a little turorial how to use Cheatengine. # First you install and load cheat engine(i used 6.4). # Then you start your emulator(i use Vba-M) load your game,make sure it runs. # Then next step is you select your process you want to manipulate. for this you click in the right corner on the little computer that says "select a process to open",there you select your process in the list for the VBA it is"VisualBoyAdvance". # Then you start your emulator(i use Vba-M) load your game,make sure it runs. # After that its basically up and running. ]] How to get how much money you like. # First look up how much money you have note it down or whatever. # Change 4 byte to byte. # Then you search after the money. # the first time you probably get several hundred entrys to change that, you change your money(buy or sell stuff) then search again. # repeat step 2 and 3 until you have maximum 2 adresses. # These 2 adresses you select and pull down you now can change their value to whatever you like and if you tick the two boxes on the left you freeze them so they will never change basicaly you can buy what you want and your money will never go down. You can search like this after Money,how many items of any type you have what pokebalss even change the item to what you want. You can also search for how much life a pokemon has, aswell how much pp a specific atack has left, the best i think is if you search the level of the encounter you can change what level the pokemon have you encounter. For items you search this way. Its rather complicated to change the item itself but i saved you much time i already found out the values of most items.I will put a list at the bottom of the page of some items i found. # you put the item you want to Change in the first slot. # if you want to change how much you have you simply search for the amount you have(in my case 3) then switch with another item search for the new value(17) # repeat until mx 2 addresses remain. # change the adress to whatever you want. To change the item itself its a bit different. # first you put that item in the first slot then you idealy you have the value of the item which i do have,we take the two items on the side as examples "max potion is20" "Revive is 24" search for 20 "maxpotion" change the item to revive and search for 24. # repeat until you have 1 address. # change to item you want 13 upwards are a lot of different items. Same can be done for all the pokeballs.(1-12 are all pokeballs) here is a list of some items and all pokeballs. Pokeballs: * 1 masterball * 2 ultraball * 3 greatball * 4 pokeball * 5 safariball * 6 netball * 7 diveball * 8 nestball * 9 repeatball * 10 timerball * 11 luxuryball * 12 premierball Items: * 13 potion * 14 antidot * 15 burn heal * 16 ice heal * 17 awakening * 18 para heal * 19 full restore * 20 max potion * 21 hyper potion * 22 super potion * 23 full heal * 24 revive * and so on(didnt complete this list) * 34 ether * 63 Hp-Up * 69 PP-Up * 66 carbos * 70 zinc * 85 escape rod * 93 sunstone * 94 moonstone * 95 firestone * 96 thunderstone * 97 waterstone * 98 leafstone * 197 Lucky egg * 182 xp-share * 184 soothe bell * 189 amulet coin * 200 leftovers Some usefull Items: * 106 pearl * 107 big pearl * 108 stardust * 109 starpiece * 110 nugget * 111 heart scale * 254 - 258 Scarf for Competition * 259 pilot license * 260 coin case * 261 item finder * 262 old rod * 263 good rod * 264 super rod * 265 orange pass * 266 contest pass * 268 - 280 some more usefull items * Fossils: * 281 shield fossil * 282 head fossil * 283 predt. fossil * 284 shell fossil * 285 spiral fossil * 286 root fossil * 287 claw fossil * 288 sky fossil * 289 - 338 tm1 - tm50 * 339 - 347 hm1 - hm8 If some one has the time maybe he/she wants to complete that.